The five years apart
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Lucy gets pregaunt with Natsu's child. Lucy told Natsu and he is so happy. What happens when a figure captures Lucy? Will Natsu find her or will she come back to fairy tail five years later?
1. Chapter 1

Hi It's Mariah with a new fanfic. Enjoy!

The five years apart chapter one

Lucy

No this can't be happening. "Lu-chan is it positive?" asks Levy-chan knocking on the door. "Yes I'm pregnant." I tell her. "Lu-cahn Natsu is the dad right?" she asks as she opens the door. "Yes I know that for a fact." I tell her. "Lu-chan you guys have been dating for two years now and you are nineteen. It's not like Natsu won't accept the child." Levy-cahn says rubbing my back. "Well Lu-chan I have to go Gajeel and Metalicana are waiting for me at the house. Bye Lu-chan and you better tell Natsu." says Levy-cahn as she leaves my apartment. I go take a long bath to take out all the stress from today. Metalicana is Gajeel's and Levy's son. He just turned one month old. He looks exactly like Gajeel he has his dad's red eyes and black hair. I think maybe I want a boy but then a girl sounds nice too. I get out of my bath and put on my pink silk pajamas on. I summon Plue and just talk to him about me being pregnant. I put him back to the celestial world and walk to my room. I walk to my bedroom to see a window wide open and a shirt-less sleeping Natsu on my bed. "Natsu get off I want to get under the covers because today is really cold tonight." I yell at him shaking him back and forth. "What do you want LUcec?" he says sleepily rubbing his eyes. " I want you to get off the BED." I yell at him. "Scary!" he says and gets off the bed so I can get under the warm blankets. I get under the blankets and Natsu get under them too. "Natsu." I say. "Hm." Natsu grouts. "Do you want a child?" I ask him. "I guess I mean it would be awesome as long as your the mom then I'm cool with it. Why do you ask?" Natsu repiles. "No reason." I say to him as I snuggle into his chest. "Goodnight Luce." He tells me as he hugs me. "Goodnight Natsu.' Those are the last words I say then i fall alseep.

? P.O.V

"So is she pregnant?" he asks her "Yes now we just have to wait four more months then we can take her." the woman says. "Do you think salamander is going to get mad?" he asks "Of corse thats why we are going to put her in the place where no one can hear or smell her." she says. "Well hopefully this ends good I don't want her getting hurt as well." the man says. 'Same here."

Wow who do think these people are?

Random question: Who is your favorite Fairy tail villain?

Stay Fabulous-MariahlovesFairyTail


	2. Chapter 2

Mariah here with my second chapter on The five years apart! Enjoy!

The five years apart

chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of bacon and best smell ever but not as close as strawberries and vanilla. "Good morning Luce." I say as i walk into the kitchen. "Good morning Natsu." she replies to me. I sit down at the table waiting for my food."Natsu come get your food." Lucy yells. "Luce why can't you bring me my food?" I yell back. "Because I said so now get your food before it gets cold." she yells back. "Fine." I go into the kitchen grab my food and go back to the table." So Luce want to take a job today?" I ask her. "Sure I guess but before we leave I have something to talk to you about." she says blushing."Why are you blushing?" I ask her. "I'm not blushing." she yells. I start to laugh. She starts to pout. She looks so cute. "Come on Luce lets go to the guild to choose a job." I tell her. "Ok." We walk out of the house holding hands."Well Luce what do you want to talk about?" I ask her. She starts to blush again. "Umm I will tell you after we choose a job." she says. "Ok then were here." I tell her. I kick open the door to see everyone in the right place. Gray and erza are sitting at a table,Cana is at the bar drinking a barrel, Lisanna and Mirajane are talking about something,Elfman is saying something about being a man and stuff like and I walk over to the mission board and look at all the jobs. "Luce what about this one?" I tell her. It's a job about picking these rare flowers for a person in Hargeon. "Thats sounds easy and its for 140,000 jewels." Lucy says holding the mission paper. We go up to Mira and tell her about the job.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu and I are walking out of the guild holding hands."So Luce what do you want to talk about?" Natsu asks me. I can feel myself getting all red. "UMM lets go inside my apartment before we leave." I tell him. We head to my apartment. I go inside the kitchen and pour myself some juice. "So luce do you want to talk about or not?" he asks again."Fine but this might be shocking ,ok? I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-pp-p-p" I try to say it but nothing comes out."Come on say it already." He yells "I'M PREGNANT." I yell back. Then I feel myself getting pulled into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks me in a calm voice."I just found out." I tell him. "Lucy I can't believe it I'm going to be a dad and you are going to be a mom and were going to have a family." he says. he hugs me tighter. "Well Natsu lets go on that job." I tell him. He kisses me but then after five seconds we end it. "Luce I will protect you and our child for life, you got that?" he tells me looking into my eyes. "Okay I love you Natsu." I tell him"I love you too Luce." "You loooooooooooooooove each other.' we hear. We turn around to see Happy. "Happy you better not tell anyone. "My lips are sealed as long as you give me a fish. " Happy tells us. "There is one on the counter." I tell him. "Thanks Lushi."he tells me as he flys to the kitchen. "Well lets get going." Natsu says with a smile

* * *

Well that took forever to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay Fabulous!-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: What's your favorite anime?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's Mariah here with a new chapter. Enjoy!

(4 months time skip.)

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up to see a pink furball in my face."Natsu get up." i whisper in his ear. He shakes his head."Come on Natsu we could go on a s-class job with Erza and Gray." i tell him. "Ok Luce just let me change." he says getting up. He walks to the restroom to change. Natsu gets out like a couple seconds later all dressed. "How do you do that?" I ask him. "I just do." he says kissing my forehead. I get dressed and then we just eat a quick squats down to my stomach and puts his ear on my stomach."Natsu what are you trying to do?" I say looking at him weird. "I'm trying to hear our daughter or son." he tells me like its the most obvious thing in the world. Then I see Natsu fly to the other side to the room. "Did our kid just do that?!" I ask. "I think so he or she were trying to do a Lucy kick on me." he tells me laughing while rubbing his cheek. "Come on lets go to the guild." I tell him. We end up at the guild and see Erza there already with Gray. "Hey erza we were wondering want to go on a S-class job bacause we are a team and I just turned into S-class wizard." he says all proud. "Ok lets look at the jobs. We look at the s-class request board. "Lets do this one capture three buglers. reward 1,000,000 jewel Warning the buglers cold also use magic." says Natsu. "Lets do it." I tell him. "It's in oak town. The next train ride is tomorrow so I guess we will just tell Mira then we can just chill for today." Erza says. We all walk to my house. I put out some snacks but no one eats them! They all eat the food thats still in the fridge.

Timeskipp night time.

Natsu P.O.V

team Natsu is here at Lucy's house right now exempt happy he is at Wendy's all of the exceeds are having a sleepover. I get it to bed and then Lucy and then I feel someone else in the bed. "Erza,Gray we can't all fit on this bed" I yell. "It's fine." yells Gray. "Everyone just go to sleep!"Yells Erza. "Thank you." she says. We all end up fallen asleep on the same bed.

* * *

I know this one wasn't really a chapter but I liked it .Stay Fabulous!-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: Anime or Manga?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's Mariah with chapter 4. Enjoy!

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up to see Natsu hugging me. Erza acroos the whole bed. Where's Gray? I turn around to see Gray face right in my face. "Ekk." I scream quietly not to wake any one up. I see Natsu's eyes open wide and his eyes are yellow and look like dragon eyes. Oh no not again!"Gray don't go near my mate!" I hear him yell kicking Gray to the other side of the room. Then Natsu just goes back to bed and hugs me and falls sleep. How and why? "Good morning Luce." Natsu says with a smile. "Why is ice princess all the way over there?" Natsu asks. Oh I remember Natsu doesn't remembers anything when he gets into dragon mate mode or something like that. "Well lets get going." says Erza.

At the train station

I dressed up in a pink top and white shorts. We got onto the train. Then Natsu puts his head onto my lap and start to look sick. I put my fingers thru his hair. he looks more calm when I did this. Wow I still can't believe that I'm going to have a baby. A boy or a girl. Shouldn't Natsu be proposing by now. I send a quick look at Natsu thinking will he ever propose or is that just a thing male dragon slayers don't do. I learned from Natsu ,female dragons and female dragons slayers don't have to look for mates only the male dragons and dragon slayers have to go through that pain. We get to Oak town in under an hour. I remember everything about phantom lord and Gajeel and Juvia when we first met. We used to be enemies now they are our family. We walk tot the mayors house to get info about the job.

Natsu P.O.V

We got to the mayor's house. We entered a little room woth a man with a black mustach in there. "Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail-nya?" he asks. "Yes adn why did you say Nya?" says Erza. "Oh I love cats so yeah-nya." he syas. "Ok..." I say. "So who are the buglers?" asks Lucy. "They are two strong wizards, i do know that one is really and the other one is really short. We think that the tall one is a male and the sort one is a female-nya." says the mayor petting a cat. "Ok we will get right to it." says Gray. We leave the room.

? P.O.V

Team Natsu leaves the room. "Is it safe to come out?" I ask. "Yes-nya." says the mayor. "Come on ******." i tell him. "Thank you for setting this up." I tell the mayor. "If it's for the safety for that young girl then's it's fine.-nya" says the mayor smiling. "Come lets go shorty." the male says. "I told you not to say that I'm the boss of this mission!." I say slapping him. We watch as the team splits up. Erza with Gray and Natsu with Lucy. This is going to be hard. " I tell him. "I know I will go.I defeat the salamander " my partner says with a laugh. "Don't worry Lucy we are doing this because we care." I whisper.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy and I look for the bandits uptown while demon and princess go downtown. I smell a new scent but I can't tell what it is. Then a man with red glowing eyes comes out of no where wearing a ninja type of outfit. This must be the guy. But where is the girl? "Come at me Salamander." says his voice. "Fire dragon iron fist." I yell. He said some type of spell but I didn't hear what he said. "Open gate of the lion,leo. yells Lucy. Loke comes out and syas "What can I do for you, Princess?" "help me beat this guys butt." Lucy says. Then I see Loke disapper. What? Then I feel my eyes getting heavier. The last thing I hear is "Natsu."

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up I'm in a black room. "Hello?" I yell. Two hooded figures come towards me. They both take of thier hoods and i see something I couldn't forget. "Levy-chan...gajeel?"

* * *

Clifhanger. Could Gajeel and Levy be the kidnappers? Stay Fabulous- MaraihlovesFairyTail.

Random question: What type of magic would you have?

I would have fire dragon slayer magic. :)


End file.
